


Rainbow Friendship Bracelet

by bubblewater_backpack



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewater_backpack/pseuds/bubblewater_backpack
Summary: Mal wants to give Molly a little something that will remind her of camp.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Kudos: 6





	Rainbow Friendship Bracelet

Mal carefully tied off the end of the bracelet she was making. It wasn’t a very good bracelet, but it was still a great improvement from the first one she had made a couple of weeks prior. Mal had been working on her friendship bracelet making skills in secret for the last few weeks, and she felt proud that she had just completed her first decent one. Even though she still didn’t know how to do most of the fancy patterns, she was able to learn the basic candy stripe and chevron by “borrowing” a binder full of bracelet patterns Jen had. Mal admired the bracelet she had made one more time before tucking it into her pocket.

Later that night, Mal lay awake. It normally took her a while to fall asleep, but tonight it was taking way longer than usual. Just as she was finally starting to drift off, she heard soft footsteps on the floor of the cabin, before the door opened and closed. Looking around, she noticed Jo, April, and Ripley still asleep, which meant it must have been Molly that snuck out. Feeling the outline of the bracelet in her pocket, Mal sat up, slipped her shoes on without tying them, and slowly opened the cabin door so it wouldn’t creak. The wind pushed the door closed a little harder than she would’ve liked, but luckily, it didn’t sound like any of the other Roanokes were woken up. 

Mal looked around, trying to see where Molly could’ve gone. She eventually spotted her sitting in a small clearing a few hundred yards away. Even though there was a new moon tonight, the sky was lit up by what seemed like billions of stars. As Mal walked over to the clearing, she smiled at how beautiful the starlight was making Molly look. No, actually, Molly was already beautiful. The starlight just made it even easier to see. Mal thought about what she would say to Molly, but as she got closer, she could hear that Molly was crying.

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?” Molly tensed up, but was relieved to see it was just Mal. Mal took a seat next to her and put her arm around her, guiding Molly’s head to her shoulder. Molly continued to cry.

“I had a dream that I had to go home, and in the dream I wasn’t able to see you or April or Jo or Ripley ever again. I came out here because I didn’t want to wake any of you up.” Molly realized she had gotten Mal’s shirt a little wet from crying. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“About your shirt.”

“Molly, you never have to apologize for having emotions. They’re important. They’re part of existing. And I feel extremely lucky that you exist.” Molly took a second to process what Mal had just said. She wasn’t used to people talking about her like that. She noticed Mal pulling something out of her pocket.

Mal shifted so that she was facing Molly. “I, uh, I made this for you. I know it’s not very good, but I’ve been practicing for weeks to make you one that’s nice enough. And I know you said that you can’t really have rainbow patterned things, but I was thinking a friendship bracelet might be subtle enough to-”

“I love it. Thank you, Mal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'd appreciate any feedback!


End file.
